


无懈例证 One Good Reason

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, suicidal character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 而让那坠落停止所需要的只是一个理由。一个无懈可击的，比铂金或陨铁更坚不可摧的例证。为所有借口和一意孤行寻找一处破绽，让一切被执念和伤痛所蒙蔽的东西从遮盖下抖落出来，滚入阳光穿过的路径。背离黑暗的终点，向一个崭新的世界探出手。而这个理由就在他的面前。





	无懈例证 One Good Reason

布鲁斯捉住了女孩的手腕。肌肉在紧绷的衬衫下灼烧，因为突如其来的巨大拉力而猛地鼓起，颤动，他的另一只手及时抓住了露台玻璃围栏的边缘，手指在光滑的金属护栏上打滑，极力试图在承受两个人体重的同时与那可怜的摩擦力达成平衡。建材供应商宣称能承受住0.35口径子弹连续射击或是成吨重压的玻璃护栏，以及他的手臂是那阻止他们从三百米的高空垂直坠落的最后一道防护。而这穷途末路的最后一道安全绳似乎正在丝缕抽裂，分崩离析。

“ **放开我！** ”女孩歇斯底里的尖叫从下方传来，她在空中踢动着双腿，试图从他的手中挣脱，而这对他们的处境毫无帮助，“ **放开——我！** ”

他的头顶上方演奏着来自整个哥谭上流阶层此起彼伏的惊呼。有几只手胡乱抓摸着他攥着护栏的左手，揪住他的外套袖口，试图齐心将挂在玻璃围栏外侧的他和女孩拉回露台。可几次失败的尝试后，那几只手开始转而只是紧紧抓住他的手腕，防止他继续打滑。

就这样，韦恩基金会为哥谭孤儿院举办的年度慈善晚会在开始没多久后便演变成了一场充满惊吓的闹剧。

“别这么做。”布鲁斯低下头，看着那个在晚会中途突然闯入会场，并在一通壮烈的宣告后冲向露台，爬上玻璃护栏，在任何人来得及拦住她之前便纵身跃下的女孩。她依然在挣扎着，在空中疯狂不休地摆动着身体。也许她误食了致幻药品。也许是酒精。也许只是一时冲动。也许是蓄谋已久—— _不。_ 布鲁斯凭借着并不明亮的光线和尴尬的观察角度进行着推断。她看起来非常年轻，迷茫——莽撞。她显而易见正遭受着躁郁症或类似的心理疾病的困扰，并已经停止服用药物有一段时间了。从衣着，仪态和外貌上判断，她并非来自哥谭最贫穷和悲苦的底层社区，恰恰相反，她险些蒙混过关进入了这个富豪云集的募捐晚会。

“你不会想跳下去的，相信我。”布鲁斯说，尽力用了最轻松的语调，却听起来仍然有些咬牙切齿。考虑到他正用一只手支撑着超过三百磅的重量，他觉得自己已经做得够好了。“不论你都听说了什么，首先，这是哥谭，而不是大都会。”他说，皱起脸颊，勉强笑了一下，他并不觉得好笑，但是他知道剑拔弩张的对峙帮不了任何人，而总是负责缓解气氛的那个家伙此刻不在他身边，“其次，面对现实吧，就算这个地球上的确有个来自外星的 _白马王子_ ，然而不是每个需要被拯救的少女都是露易丝·莱恩。”

“我不需要任何人拯救。”女孩透过花了的睫毛膏对他怒目而视，“ **我只想结束这一切！** 我只想——放开我——就让我死不行吗！”

“不。”布鲁斯平静地回应，“我不会让你死，小姐。”

“去你的。见鬼！”那个小女孩咒骂起来，“我没有任何活下去的理由……你不会明白——你是个 **富有的白种男人** ，你根本无法理解这个世界上百分之八十的问题——看在他妈的份上， **你是布鲁斯·韦恩** ！”

“我不需要明白。”布鲁斯皱着眉，他的左臂开始感到酸胀，“因为这不是真的。这个世界上一定还有值得你留恋的东西——”忽略了手臂的不适，他快速而沉稳地例举：“家人。朋友。宠物。一张素昧平生的笑脸。一个不知姓名的好心人。甚至，仅仅是此刻我们脚下的景色。”

女孩仰着脸看他，张开嘴，似乎想反驳什么。但没有声音从她的口中流泻出来。那股在她体内流窜的，怒气冲冲又歇斯底里的力量却似乎因此而消散了些许。

“我不知道你都经历了什么，我很可能也不会明白。”布鲁斯说，紧握住女孩的手腕，那纤细而冰冷的肢体在他手中扭动，生气勃勃，“但是我知道这世界上正遭受同样痛苦的绝不止你一个人。你也很清楚这一点。”

“你不是孤身一人，你也不必独自承受。

“不论你经受了什么，你一定能找到能帮助你的人。你也该相信你可以为与你一样的人做些什么。

“不论所有的其他任何人有多么残忍，愚蠢，或是无可救药。你不用在乎，因为他们从不重要。

“只要这世界上还有一个人……”布鲁斯短暂地闭上双眼，轻吸了一口气，突然间，他不再感到手臂的胀痛，整个物质世界离他远去，在他脚底摇晃着的哥谭不再宛如一只流光溢彩的黑洞，“如果这个人能让你感到温暖，给你希望，让你回忆起自己所信仰的一切，你的梦想。只要这世界上还有这样一个人，”星空环抱着他们轻轻摆晃的身躯，布鲁斯仰起脸，夜风在他脸颊边吹拂，卷起他的衣摆和领带，却无法撼动他逐渐回归沉稳的心跳，“那么这个世界依然值得我们继续为之奋战。”

当他重新低下头的时候，他才意识到女孩已经停止了挣扎。

“我做不到……”她抽噎着说，像是个弄丢了最喜欢的玩具的小女孩，“我没有那么勇敢。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，他知道最艰难的部分已经过去了，他垂下眼睛，“但你还没有尝试过。”

女孩露出一个宛若鬼脸的苦笑，“你是对的。知道吗，你说得没错。”她说，眼中又落下几颗泪水，她的声音变得低微，“可一切都太迟了。你从没有做过任何对不起我的事情，韦恩。我并不想——可现在——”

在那一刹那，某种默然的决心短暂地点亮了她的双眼，接着——“见鬼。”她说，“放开我。听着，你没有必要因为我犯傻而陪我一起摔成肉饼。”

“放开我。”她提高了声音。

布鲁斯直视着女孩的双眼，没有回应。然而在片刻的等候后，他松开了手指。

像一颗被吹落树梢的盛放花朵，她从他的手中坠下。漆黑的夜空飞速填充了他们之间的距离。惊叫声中，他们看着女孩展开双臂，向着那无可挽回的，与死亡的剧烈拥抱疾奔而去。

然而短短几秒钟后，几道划过夜空的亮蓝纹路截过女孩下坠的轨迹，将她从带离了那不得善终的死亡路径。

**夜翼。**

布鲁斯紧抿着嘴唇，注视着那位蒙面义警单手抱着女孩，优雅从容地从夜空中盘旋着缓缓落下，最终与街道的霓虹和光彩融为一体，不可分辨。

几分钟后，他头顶的人群又发出了一阵惊呼，而当布鲁斯抬起头的时候，那个穿着紧身衣的漂亮男孩正蹲坐在那窄窄的护栏上，低头向下看着他，宛如一只收敛羽翼的大鸟。

“需要帮助吗，韦恩先生？”夜翼说，眨眨眼睛，笑容满面，“你看起来不太舒服。”

在他来得及回答任何东西之前，那个家伙已经探身抓住了他的手臂，向后跃下，双脚抵住玻璃护栏，猛地用力，将他像是一桶水泥般地提了上去。

他们一起摔倒在了光滑地瓷砖地面上。夜翼从他身下灵活地钻出，提住他的双臂，将他从地上拉了起来。

“不胜感激。”布鲁斯说，喘着气，将僵硬的手臂搭在年轻义警的肩上，在对方体贴细心的搀扶下笨拙地站起。

“你太客气啦。”夜翼说，拍了一下他的手臂外侧。他还是笑眯眯的，“我该谢谢你为我争取了时间，韦恩先生。你一定很早就注意到了我在下方做好了接应的准备——看来我们俩也能成为一对默契的搭档——如果蝙蝠侠不介意我这么说的话。”

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，耸了耸肩，对夜翼的大胆说辞给出了含混不清的回应。在片刻后他问道：“她还好吗？”

“我想她会平安无事的。”夜翼说，对他，也是对在场的所有人，“在我接住她之后，她攀着我的手臂抓得可用力了，啊，我感觉搞不好甚至可能会留几天痕迹——不管怎么说，这次难忘的高空蹦极一定至少让那位女士明白了一些很难在地面上用没有被肾上腺素充斥的血液循环想清楚的事情。”年轻的义警欢快地说，“事实就是，任何人都比他们自己想象得更加勇敢。而有时候，如果你不尝试坠落，不踏出那第一步，你永远学会不会飞翔。”

“这是个好消息。”布鲁斯由衷地说，注视着夜翼白色护目镜后隐隐透出的双眼，“如果她在此后有任何需要——我愿意提供我，和韦恩企业力所能及的帮助。”

夜翼的笑容扩大了一些：“很高兴听到你这么说，韦恩先生。你真的非常慷慨。”他向后退了一步，“我也会继续跟进她的情况，确保她不会有事。”他说，又向后退了一步， “总之，和往常一样，我很高兴为哥谭的市民们效劳——”

夜翼重新跃上了露台的围栏，在围观人士们的惊叹喧哗中，他稳稳地站在那里，背对着哥谭的夜空，在整座城市的制高点张开双臂，“我很想再多留一会儿，韦恩先生，真的。”穿着紧身衣英雄说，“可是，我可拿不出五万美元来买这场晚宴的入场券，也没有意向做依偎在你臂弯里的漂亮甜心。所以——在你那些一出事就消失不见的可敬保安们姗姗来迟把我赶走之前——再见啦。”夜翼扬起手臂，俏皮地敬了个礼，接着向后倒下，落入了夜色之中。

布鲁斯没有费神维持他那浮而不实的花花公子伪装，他知道他不需要。所有人都争先恐后地聚拢到了围栏边，看着那抹清亮的蓝色划过夜空，优雅而曼妙地腾飞远走。没有人注意到他唇边的微笑，他被风吹乱的头发，或是他双眼中闪烁的光芒。

在经历了这个不算愉快的插曲后，这场原本便不算热闹的晚宴像是即将燃尽的熏香蜡烛般摇曳残喘，在警察出现开始寻找目击人士收集口供后终于彻底熄了火。贪好玩乐的哥谭名流们最惧怕的事便是和丑闻或是蒙面义警沾上边，各式各样令人忍俊不禁的借口被轮番朝着晚宴的主办人丢来，客人们一个个地溜之大吉。好在捐赠早已在入场时就从那一张张花花绿绿黑白金银的信用卡中尽数收齐，早些结束倒也没有造成什么实际的损失。

终于，韦恩基金大厦灯火通明的宴会厅中只剩下了布鲁斯一个人。阿尔弗雷德在车中等他，可他并不急着回家。

他拉开通往露台的厚重大门，毫无意外地，夜翼正在那里等候着他。

今晚英勇救场的年轻义警正坐在玻璃围栏上，背朝着他的方向，双腿垂在空中，脚尖指向遥不可及的地面。

“嗨。”夜翼问候道，没有回头，而是依然若有所思地垂首注视着他脚底闪烁的霓虹和车灯，“没有人注意到迪克·格雷森不见了？”

“有几个人问到了你。”布鲁斯回答，维持着拉开门的姿势，“我告诉他们你早些时候因为身体不适，已经去我的顶层公寓里休息了。”

夜翼终于回过头来。“你知道我有多清楚你的能力，布鲁斯。我知道你可以独自解除这场危机。你可以把那女孩拉上去，随时都可以。”他的神色平静而柔和，似乎仅仅是在汇报和陈述案情，而不是在寻求解答，“你并不需要等到我趁着混乱换上制服——你并不需要我的帮助。”

布鲁斯松开了推拉门，向前走去。夜翼侧身歪过肩膀，仰起脸等候他一步步走近。

“我不想让布鲁斯·韦恩被过多地牵扯进这种事情。”他轻声解释，“他 **不是** 个英雄。”

夜翼依然那样望着他，罕见地没有插话，没有发表任何见解。没有比此刻凝望他的那张温柔脸庞更清晰的提醒，能让布鲁斯意识到正是这同样经年累月冲刷的柔情磨平了他所有的粗粝和尖刻——至少，在他们只面对彼此的时候。他成为了另一个人。他成为了他自己，放下所有重担，抛下所有伪装，肆无忌惮，比独处时更心神汇聚，比赤裸时更不着片缕。布鲁斯垂下眼睛，夜风带着凉意在他们之间穿梭。他终结了这漫长的停顿，终于说道：“而且那不够有说服力。”

至于他想说服什么，证明什么，等待迪克换装成为夜翼出场救援又如何是更有说服力的选择，他没有解释。他也不知该如何解释。

但他很清楚独自在黑暗中漫长无止境地下坠会给人带来怎样的领悟。那在无限延长的孤独和静谧中畅游的思想和感知，面对群星和死亡，面对绝对的真理和无穷的可能，面对无法自抑的癫狂和偏执，在那短暂却无与伦比的清醒中面对自己所做过的每一件事，遇到的每一个人，做出的每个决定……

而让那坠落停止所需要的只是一个理由。一个无懈可击的，比铂金或陨铁更坚不可摧的例证。为所有借口和一意孤行寻找一处破绽，让一切被执念和伤痛所蒙蔽的东西从遮盖下抖落出来，滚入阳光穿过的路径。背离黑暗的终点，向一个崭新的世界探出手，紧紧地抓住它，用尽全身力气，留下自己的痕迹。

而这个理由就在他的面前。

一次又一次的危机和绝境后，他无比清楚地知道这整个世界上没有比这更好的证据，来证明这个世界中依然存在着绝对的纯真和美好，依然值得任何人为之奋战。

任何人都可以足够勇敢。任何人都可以成为英雄，献祭理想的战士，不向任何人妥协，不为任何事放弃，死守旗杆，流尽最后一滴血。

只要理想长存不灭，只要有人能微笑着展开双臂，怒吼着挥舞着拳，接住你，拥抱你，涕泪横流，鲜血淋漓，提醒你这一切的意义。

即使作出另一种选择是如此轻易而诱人，他也绝不会偏离他们的道路一步。

只要这个世界上依然存在着一个理由，能让他相信他可以做出改变。他已经做出了改变。

只需要一个无懈的例证。

夜翼歪过头，耸起眉毛，透过睫毛朝上观察着他。没过多久，年轻的义警便露出了了然的微笑。“好吧。”他说，语气里带着点既甜腻又虚假的埋怨，“既然你这么说。”

布鲁斯终于再也按奈不住地伸出双手，从后向前抱住了他的恋人。他的双手在夜翼胸前交叉，将那年轻而美妙的身躯向自己推去。而夜翼毫无迟疑地将自己投入了他的怀抱，并用双手盖上他的手背。他们的手指交错，扣紧。布鲁斯的下巴嵌进了夜翼的结实而流畅的肩膀线条里。 _而这一切将永恒属于他。_ 他想。 _这世间没有比这更不可思议的事情。这世界不会比这更美好分毫。_

“好啦，我明白了。”夜翼溺爱地说着，拍了拍他的手臂，“我也想整晚都不分开，或许永远都不，像我们都还年轻的时候那样。夜晚永不终结，童话永不结束，就算钟敲12次也别把我们打回原形。”夜翼说，那笑意从他眉梢和唇角倾泻而下，融化在他落在布鲁斯脸颊上的吻里，“可在你换上你的 **晚礼服** 之前，我是不会和你跳舞的， ** _黑马王子_** 殿下。”

布鲁斯也勾起了嘴角。他知道他想说的每句话都被他的男孩听见了，一字不落。

 


End file.
